mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Arts Vision
Arts Vision Incorporated (株式会社アーツビジョン Kabushiki-gaisha Ātsu Bijon) is a Japanese talent agency that employs a large number of high-profile seiyū voice actors. It was founded in 1984 by Sakumi Matsuda. General information Arts Vision was founded by former Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society manager Sakumi Matsuda as an independent corporation in 1984. The studio became famous in the 1990s during a boom time in the popularity of seiyū, or voice-over acting. At its peak, the studio employed many of Japan's most popular voice actors, who became known as "Seiyū Idols." In 1997, however, many of those popular young performers moved to I'm Enterprise, a subsidiary agency also managed by Matsuda. Since that time few new performers have joined Arts Vision. In 2003 Chihiro Suzuki and Masumi Asano moved from I'm Enterprise to Arts Vision, but in subsequent years the trend has been in the opposite direction, with artists such as Yukari Tamura and Natsuko Kuwatani moving from Arts Vision to I'm Enterprise. Seiyū currently affiliated with Arts Vision All names are in Western order (given name followed by family/last name). *Sayaka Aida *Yuri Amano *Eisuke Asakura *Azumi Asakura *Eiji Asanuma *Ryuichi Azuma *Isshin Chiba *Atsushi Endo *Kaoru Fujino *Saki Fujita *Natsumi Fujiwara *Jun Fukushima *Michihiko Hagi *Daiki Hamano *Tomoe Hanba *Yumi Hara *Masao Harada *Anzu Haruno *Kouichi Hasebe *Daichi Hayashi *Jun Hazumi *Risa Hayamizu *Nobuyuki Hiyama *Sōichirō Hoshi *Mitsuaki Hoshino *Osamu Hosoi *Atsushi Ii *Satoru Inoue *Jun Inoue *Fumihide Ise *Ryo Iwasaki *Yayoi Jinguji *Riki Kagami *Ikuto Kanemasa *Hisashi Katsuta *Yoshio Kawai *Lynn *Maki Kawase *Kim Kwang Hyon *Junzi Kitajima *Akiko Koike *Masato Kokubun *Hayato Komiya *Akiko Kōmoto *Masayo Kurata *Tomoaki Maeno *Kenichiro Matsuda *Yoshiki Matsumoto *Miyuki Matsushita *Yūji Mikimoto *Keita Miyanaga *Hironori Miyata *Kaori Mizuhashi *Jun Mizusawa *Kenichi Mochizuki *Yuusuke Nagano *Takashi Nagasako *Kazunari Nakajima *Shinichi Nakamura *Miki Narahashi *Hiyori Nitta *Youichi Nishijima *Tomomichi Nishimura *Hideaki Nonaka *Manami Numakura *Hisafumi Oda *Kazuo Oka *Toshihiro Okubo *Kousuke Onishii *Takeharu Ōnishi *Hiroyuki Oshida *Takumi Saeki *Tadahisa Saizen *Chika Sakamoto *Arisa Sakuraba *Takayuki Sasada *Yūko Sasamoto *Akira Sasanuma *Haruo Satō *Ikuya Sawaki *Katsumi Shiga *Hekiru Shiina *Toshihiko Shimizu *Asami Shimoda *Nao Shiraki *Katsuya Siga *Julian Sugiura *Tetsuei Sumiya *Sayumi Suzushiro *Ayaka Suwa *Katsumi Suzuki *Wataru Takagi *Yoshino Takamori *Kengo Takanashi *Toshitsugu Takashina *Kouji Takeda *Eiji Takeuchi *Ken Takeuchi *Ryôta Takeuchi *Fujiko Takimoto *Kensuke Tamura *Yuna Taniguchi *Atsushi Taniguchi *Chiharu Tezuka *Kouji Tobe *Nobuo Tobita *Kōsuke Toriumi *Toshihide Tsuchiya *Yūichirō Umehara *Takumi Watanabe *Kumiko Watanabe *Miho Yamada *Youhei Yamada *Noboru Yamaguchi *Daiki Yamashita *Haruka Yamazaki *Rikuya Yasuda *Kozue Yoshizumi *Toa Yukinari Former seiyū *Kae Araki *Yu Asakawa - now freelance (since October 2014) *Masumi Asano - now at Aoni Production (since 2007) *Sachiko Chijimatsu - now at 81 Produce *Megumi Hayashibara - now founded independent agency Woodpark Office *Yui Horie - now at VIMS (since 2007) *Asami Imai - now at Early Wing *Yūki Kaji - now at VIMS *Yumiko Kobayashi - now freelance (since 2007) *Mami Kosuge *Natsuko Kuwatani - now at I'm Enterprise (since 2008) *Eiji Maruyama - (deceased) *Kotono Mitsuishi - now freelance (since 2007) *Toshiyuki Morikawa - now founded new agency AXL ONE (since April, 2011) *Reizō Nomoto - (deceased) *Kumi Sakuma *Nozomu Sasaki - now at 81 Produce *Chihiro Suzuki - now independent (since February 1, 2010) *Kenichi Suzumura - now founded new agency INTENTION (since April, 2012) *Chiaki Takahashi - now freelance *Yukari Tamura - now at I'm Enterprise (since 2007) *Nao Tōyama - now at INTENTION *Narumi Tsunoda - now at Honey Rush (since 2007) *Yumi Uchiyama - now at Office Osawa (since 2017) *Yuji Ueda - now at Osawa Production *Chisa Yokoyama - now at Bambina External links *Arts Vision web site Category:Japanese voice actor management companies Category:Companies established in 1984 Category:Manga articles needing translation from Japanese Wikipedia